Pirates of the Slapabbean
by Supreme King Jacques
Summary: Marshall and Lily tell the gang they're going on vacation in the Caribbean. Coincidently, Barney is going to, so Ted decides to go. But the entire thing is part of Marshall's trap: THE FIFTH SLAP!


2031…

"Okay kids, you remember Marshall and Barney's slap bet, right?" Ted's daughter says, "Yes, dad!" "Well then, you'll remember Slapsgiving. Slapsgiving 3: Return of the Slap… Was NOT the final one! This is the story of the final slap. It all started when Marshall and Lily decided to go on holiday."

Marshall and Lily walk into Maclaren's. They sit down at the booth and Lily yells, "We're going on vacation!" Ted says, "That's great! Where're you going?" Marshall says, "The Caribbean!"

Future Ted tells his kids, "Okay, you might be able to guess where things are going from here!"

Barney says, "So am I! When are you going?" Lily says, "Tomorrow, we've booked our flight!" Ted says, "You know what, I'm gonna go to! How about you, Robin?" Robin replies, "I'm sorry, I can't! I have work tomorrow." Lily says, "Aww, too bad! It'd be fun. The whole gang in the Caribbean." Marshal replies, "Yeah, we even rented out a pirate ship and some costumes!"

Future Ted, "If you haven't already guessed it, Pirates of the Slapibbean!"

Marshall, Lily and Ted are sat in their seats next to each other. Lily says, "Do you think Barney's suspicious that Ted just happens to get a seat next to us?" Ted says, "Is he even on the same flight as us?" Marshall pokes his head over the back of his seat and sees Barney at the back. "He's at the back of the plane! This is going to be the best slap yet!" Lily says, "Shhhh! He'll hear you!" Ted says, "He's all the way at the back, I doubt he'll hear us!"

Marshall, Lily and Ted lie on sun beds next to the pool. Ted says, "Marshall, when do we have to get on the pirate ship?" Marshall looks at his watch, "In about an hour." Lily shoots up, "We've gotta get going! We have to be prepared for Barney's slap!" Barney walks past, "Hey guys, see ya at the pirate ship!"

The gang arrive at the Pirate Ship just in time. They get onboard and Ted says, "Hey Barney, I heard there's a bar downstairs with hot waitresses." "I am so there!" Barney runs to the door and Ted follows. Barney runs down the stairs and says, "Hey, there's no bar down here!" He looks at the door as Ted closes it. Ted jams it shut with a plank of wood. "Time to set up!"

New York…

Robin is talking to her boss. "So, I was wondering… Two of my friends made a slap bet a few years ago, and the final slap is happening in 59 minutes! Could I maybe show it live?" "Yes!" "But, um. It will get lots of… Wait, did you say yes?" "YES! We'll get millions of viewers!" "Yes!"

Caribbean…

The pirate ship is several miles out at sea. Barney is banging on the door, to no avail. Outside, Marshall, Lily, Ted and the Captain are wearing pirate costumes. The Captain says, "Aaarg! I ye sure ye should be doin' dis?" Marshall says, "Oh yeah!" Lily says, "Quiet, he'll hear us!" Ted says, "1 minute to go!" Marshall takes the wooden plank off the door and lets Barney out. "You guys are in so much… Why are you dressed as Jack Sparrow? And why does Lily have a camera?"

New York…

Robin is on live. "Now, tonight we have a special event for you! Many of you may be familiar with Slap Bets, well here's one you won't forget!"

Caribbean…

"Live in 3… 2… 1… Action!" Marshall says, "Hello, people of New York, and quite possibly other places around the globe. Today you will witness a bold moment in Pirate history!" Ted grabs Barney's arms and ties them together. Barney yells, "Let me go! Let me go!" Ted attaches the rope to a metal ring in the wall. Marshall pulls a rope and a second sail falls over the front one. On it in old fashioned writing is the words, 'Pirates of the Slapibbean'. Marshall then says, "This has taken a lot of time and money. But it will be totally worth it!" Marshall pulls out a sword and cuts Barney's jacket, making an M.

"Hey! This jacket cost $300!" Marshall says, "I have no doubt that this will make a lot of innocent girls who this man has… expressed his love to." Marshall rubs his hands together, runs up and slaps Barney right across the face. "Slap bet, over!" Ted lets Barney go. Barney yells, "Aaaaargh!"

Maclaren's bar, 3 Days later…

Barney walks in and everyone starts laughing. The bartender says, "Hey, Captain Slap Sparrow! How's the Slap Pearl?" Barney sits down with the gang. Marshall says, "Hey everyone, he still has the mark!" Everyone laughs even harder. Ted says, "That slap was seen right across the world, isn't that slapperrific?" Barney says, "Thanks Marshall, now the whole world knows!" "I'm sorry, but YouSlap had to see it! HA HA!" Robin says, "And so did Slapbook" Barney says, "You'll pay for this some day Marshall, if it's the last thing I do!" Barney stands up and walks backwards. A woman taps him on the shoulder. Barney turns around and says, "Can I help you?" "Yeah!" She slaps Barney on the face and everyone laughs.

Barney storms out.

**THE END**


End file.
